


Śmierć

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, biedny Sammy, siostrzane prompty, to wszystko przez MJP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Od jednego uciekają szczeniaczki... do tego drugiego. Ale dlaczego w tę stronę?Tekst na temat nr 87 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Jasne, Dean polował na rzeczy teoretycznie nieistniejące i kumplował się z aniołem. Mało tego, regularnie pieprzył się z wyklętym archaniołem, a jego brat bawił w dom z najstarszym z tychże. Nigdy jednak nie zgadłby, że to szatan będzie miał rękę do roślin i zwierząt, a przy Michale pierwsze będą umierać, a drugie uciekać.

— Oddaj mi go — zażądał Sam.

— Ale on nie chce! — odparł Lucyfer.

Sam mimo wszystko odebrał szczeniaczka, który zaczął się wyrywać, jak tylko zbliżyli się do Michała.

— Serio? Nie wystarczy, że zabiłeś mi nawet kaktusy?

— Musisz być dobry w łóżku — zaśmiał się Dean, zabierając psa od zawiedzionego brata.


End file.
